


Eyes to the Sky

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Settledom, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: "Look at the aeronauts headed north again! What do you reckon's up there that they keep on going back, Hester?"
Relationships: Lee Scoresby & Hester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Eyes to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Bonus note: I'd wanted to draw Hester as a dragonfly in this at first, in reference to... important appearances by dragonflies in the series, but went with hawk instead because, ha, of course it's easier to pose and make it look like she and her person are interacting! Let it just be said, then, that now I'm going to picture baby Hester as having spent a good amount of time as a dragonfly.


End file.
